villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Powder Gangers
The Powder Gangers or the Powder Gangsters are an antagonistic faction in the Fallout universe. They are introduced in Fallout: New Vegas as a large group of escaped convicts running amok on the I-15 highway area, harassing the small towns of Nipton, Goodsprings, and Primm. They are exceptional enemies to the Courier. Biography Once prisoners of the NCR Correctional Facility, The Powder Gangers are one of the chain gangs inhabitating the Mojave Wasteland and other territories of NCR and Caesar's Legion control. They were working on the railways as part of their prison sentences. They discovered that hard labor is too unfair for them to undergo and they devised a plan to escape from authority grips. The prisoners smuggled dynamite that they used to remove concrete and barriers off the tracks back to their cells and devised a revolt. With NCR personnel being called away to occupy Hoover Dam, The Powder Gangers made their first move by blowing the cell blocks with the dynamite and attacking the guards and the prison Warden, thus taking over the Facility by claiming control over the Goodsprings and Primm areas. With their escape, The Powder Gangers are now one of the most dangerous groups of criminals and raiders the player first encounters when awaking in the Mojave. Relationships Since being former prisoners of various crimes, The Powder Gangers are a considerable recurring threat if the courier sides with them during quests. They have proven to be a constant nuisance to certain towns that they terrorize with good examples being Goodsprings and Primm that repels their presence. As with other major organizations, They are hated by the Legion and NCR for constantly raiding both groups caravan outfits, causing them to target the Powder Gangers for termination rather than imprisonment. The Mojave Chapter of The Brotherhood Of Steel also labeled them as enemies since they are overrunning the whole I-15 area outside Hidden Valley, with a BOS scout considering on requesting Elder Mcnamera to send patrols to wipe out the Powder Gangers from the interstate to resume control over the area. Major communities including Novac, Freeside, Westside and The Strip unwelcomes their presence as well and would kill them on sight with the patrolling groups such as The Kings, The Van Graffs, The Chairmen, The Omertas, The White Glove Society, Mr. House, and The Followers Of The Apaocalyspe marking them as hostiles. Other outcasted feral raiders such as the Fiends, The Vipers, The Jackals, and the Scorpion gangs are hostile to them despite their hostility towards other groups. Despite their unneeded presence in the wasteland, The Powder Gangers do have a few friendly relations with the now destroyed town of Nipton which was a corrupt local town that allowed all comers including Powder Gangers as long as they paid. The Powder Gangers at Vault 19 are currently working on joining forces with the brutalized Great Khans to try connecting to other groups in order to enable a more defending fighting force against the dangers of the Mojave. Gallery PowderNewVegas-1-.png Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Fallout Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Neutral Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Extortionists Category:Gangsters Category:Gangs Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Western Villains Category:Murderer